ebcgdfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Cube
Book Bubble Pencil (partly) Match Ruby Bracelety Pencil 1 Polandball Polandball Germanyball |enemies = Dr. Eggman ISISball |color = Very pale sapphire blue (Inside), Pale, light grayish sapphire blue (Outline) |affiliation = BFDIA: BFB: |deaths = 101+ |kills = 7 |first_appearance = FreeSmart |latest_appearance = FreeSmart Breaks Up |origin = Battle for Dream Island|status = Alive (?)}} Ice Cube is a female contestant in EBCGD. She is a contestant in Battle for Dream Island Again, IDFB, and Battle for BFDI. She received 313 votes to join season 2, the 17th highest before disqualifications were taken into account (at that point she was in 15th place) and was allowed to compete. She was a member of FreeSmart in BFDIA and in BFB. In BFDIA, she was on until BFDIA 5a, when she and her alliance created a new team: . She remained on the team in IDFB. But, in FreeSmart Breaks Up, she and Book left Pencil's Alliance and instead, they joined . Both of them have been killed. Appearance Ice Cube, whilst not a perfect one, appears to be a frozen cube of water. Her main body is a powder blue, is translucent, and her outline is azure. Personality Ice Cube is a fairly quiet character, as she has had a few lines, despite competing in both seasons. She can be vengeful and brave when necessary. Most of her lines are recycled, and she also has a whole recycled scene. Examples of recycled lines are "Wow", "I want revenge!", "Revenge!", "Thanks for picking me, Pencil wouldn't let me into her alliance." As seen in BFDIA 5 and onwards, Ice Cube found it hard to express herself and is a bit shy but later yells at Pin, due to her yelling at Ice Cube's alliance member. Coverage Appearances * Season 1 ** FreeSmart (does not speak coherently) ** Match vs. Polandball (does not speak coherently; dies) Season 1 Ice Cube did not speak in FreeSmart, but she helped free Pencil and Bubble. She was the only FreeSmarter to remain in Neptune. Kills None (not yet). Deaths # Match vs. Polandball: Melted by Match. Trivia *There is a running gag when Ice Cube says "I want revenge!". *Ice Cube is one of the 3 transparent contestants in BFDI season 1, the other 2 with being Bubble and Teardrop. **All 3, coincidentally, are blue and females. *Ice Cube was the first armless member of . *Ice Cube's favorite screen is a row of 3 Davids. *Like Needle, most of Ice Cube's lines are recycled. *As described by Leafy answering questions on the ICRC 2.0., Ice Cube's dimensions are 8x9x11, she is composed of tap water, and her personality is quiet and vengeful. **Although it may seem that these dimensions contradict her nature as an ice cube, most ice cubes are not perfectly cubic. *She is one of two contestants to never complain about a nickname (Icy), the other being Pencil. *Ice Cube is the highest-ranking female from Season 1 to compete in Season 2. *Ice Cube holds the record for being the most times being declared safe first, at 6. *Ice Cube is one of the two original BFDI contestants in BFB to not be voiced by Cary or Micheal Huang, the other is Needle. **However, she has re-used lines that are voiced by Cary Huang. *She had the most voice actors so far, at four. *She rarely talks. She has rarely said any lines at all in any comic of any season. See also }}